Disney After Dark
by SolelySagittarius
Summary: Here our favorite beloved fairytale couples express their love for one another in a more...adult way. One-shots of multiple Disney couples.
1. Let Down Your Hair (Rapunzel and Eugene)

Disney Smut Series

Title: Let Down Your Hair

Pairing: Rapunzel and Eugene

Rated: T

Word Count: 1376

Eugene had quite the fascination with Rapunzel's hair.

It took him for quite a shock when he first met her: strapped to a chair, bounded by ribbons of golden hair. Seventy feet of it to be exact. Then to learn that it had magical powers, that it could heal people. But when he cut it, he thought that his fascination would go away, that it wouldn't matter anymore whether her hair was long or short, as long as she was here.

God. He was wrong. He was so wrong.

It was already enticing enough that it was a pretty shade of chocolatey brown—he had a thing for brunettes after all—but the way it sprayed outwards from her face, how it was wild and free and seemed to have a mind of its own…just like Rapunzel. His hands always managed to tangle their way into her hair; one of the many ways he chose to show his affection or comfort. And each and every time he had the want to tug at it. To bury his hands knuckle deep into her scalp, grab a handful, and tug. He imagined what kind of noises she would make. She might yelp at first, but knowing Rapunzel, his curious little Rapunzel, she might just like it.

She liked a lot of things.

There was only one way to find out.

Eugene had caught Rapunzel in their bedroom, perched up by the window, reading. She was wearing her favorite day outfit: a simple red dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a thigh high slit up the side. Her tiny, delicate feet were bare as usual. And her hair.

Her hair was turning him on more than she could know.

Looking up from her book, Rapunzel greeted her husband. "Hi honey," she said.

Without another word Eugene closed the door behind him and strode over towards Rapunzel. He took the book out of her hands, tossed it aside, and went straight for her lips. Rapunzel was taken off guard at first, but then melted into the kiss. It started off gentle, sweet with their arms wrapped around each other, hands caressing through their clothes in wanting to feel skin. Rapunzel had her hands on Eugene's shoulders; Eugene's had his hands splayed about on her back, his fingers trickling up and down her spine. Rapunzel moved her arms to his neck, signaling him to deepen the kiss.

Boy, did he ever.

Eugene lifted Rapunzel onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She ground into his building erection, moaning into his mouth. He latched his hands down to her hips, rocking them back and forth to cause greater friction. Rapunzel sank her teeth into his bottom lip, pulled it into her mouth, and gave it a little suckle. On their own accord, Eugene's hands found their way into her hair as he let out a grunt of his own. With Rapunzel rocking her hips into him, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to put his little kink to the test.

Eugene clutched a handful of Rapunzel's hair and pulled her head back with a nice hard tug. Their lips made a wet, smacking sound and Rapunzel, well…she…

"Mm, Eugene," she let out in a soft whimper.

Eugene smirked, then took advantage of her now exposed neck. "Did you like that sweetheart?" he left a trail of butterfly kisses along the curve of her neck.

Rapunzel panted. "Yes"

"Would you like me to do it again?"

A vigorous nod of the head. "Yes"

Eugene wanted to drag this out for as long as he could. He nipped and licked down the side of Rapunzel's neck, her shoulders, her collarbone. He lowered his face to the cleft between her breasts, nuzzling into them. Rapunzel pushed her chest out trying to get him closer. Taking the hint, Eugene pushed down the top of the scandalous dress, watching her pale pink nipples came out to play. Using his tongue, he taunted and teased at the pert buds. He latched his lips around one, giving it a nice long suckle. Rapunzel squirmed in his lap, panting and huffing, slowly but surely coming undone. Her hands ran down the front of Eugene's shirt, unfastening the buttons as they went. She grazed her hands over the skin of his exposed chest, making his flesh break out in goosebumps.

Eugene lowered Rapunzel's face back to his, stealing another kiss. Rapunzel pulled away from him and focused on his neck. She kissed down from his neck to his shoulder to his chest, sticking out her tongue and licked up from his pecs to his chin. "Eugene," she purred, "please, I'm ready."

Before she could process it, Rapunzel had been stripped of her dress, and now stood bent over in front of her husband. One hand still entangled in her hair while the other had a bruising grip on her hip. She let out a frustrated groan when she felt the tip of his cock brushed against her opening.

She wriggled her butt back against him. "Hnngh, Eugene…please".

A cute tiny squeak left her lips as Eugene gave her ass a nice, sturdy smack. "You have to be patient princess,"

Rapunzel groaned again, bucking her hips up to him. He knew she wasn't patient, especially when it came to this. "Eugeeene,"

He eased the tip into her for a moment, then pulled it back out. "Whining won't make it any easier on you princess," He rubbed the tip up and down her entrance. "Be. Patient."

Rapunzel bit her lip while she relentlessly while she endured Eugene's teasing. He put his cock everywhere but inside of her. He was being so mean! When she felt the length of him rub against her clit for the umpteenth time, she had enough.

"Mmm, Eugene please I-I can't wait anymore. I want you…I want you insi-AH!"

Eugene plunged into her before she could finish her plea, giving her head a hard yank as he filled her up completely. The sound she made—the sound of complete relief—was music to his ears. It fueled his want to fulfil his naughty desires. So he placed his other hand into her hair, got a grip and pulled out completely before diving back into her again. Pretty soon, the room was being filled with the sound of Eugene's body smacking into Rapunzel's, his grunting, and her lust-filled cries.

"Ah! Ah! Mmmph, hah," Rapunzel nails dug into the window seat. "Oh, Eugene!"

"You like that Blondie?" his voice husky and thick in his throat. He yanked her head back all the way, forcing her to look at him. "Huh? Do you?"

"Ah, yes, oh yes Eugene, it feels so good," Her mind was in such a haze. All she could focused on was Eugene fucking into her. Rapunzel felt him hitting her spot over and over again. He was buried so deep inside of her. He was so big and stretching her so good. Her breath quickened with each strong thrust. His thighs hit hers with so much power, so much force. The slight tinge of pain mixed with the immense pleasure was almost overwhelming. She had never felt like this before.

She felt a quiver beginning in her thigh and a warmth building in her abdomen. She arched her back even more. "Hnngh, ah, there! Right there, Eugeeene!"

"Argh! Fuck, Blondie," he wasn't going to last much longer. His knuckles had gone white. His fingers were going numb. His legs were turning into jelly. God, but she felt so good.

Rapunzel was the first to reach her release. Her orgasm racked through her body in heated jolts, causing her to shake and convulse in Eugene's arms. Eugene bit down on her shoulder as he thrusted through his own release. Then they both collapsed to the floor into a pile of tangled limbs, gasping for breath.

Eugene softly ran his fingers through her hair, in attempt to soothe any soreness she may have felt. "You okay Blondie?"

She gave him a soft, sweet, satisfied smile. "Yes, I'm okay Eugene"

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Good…so we can try that again right?"

Rapunzel giggled. "Definitely".


	2. Scent of Her Flower (Belle and Adam)

Title: Scent of Her Flower

Pairing: Belle and Adam

Rated: T

Word Count: 1,067

Ever since the curse had been lifted, Adam has come to truly appreciate a rose's scent. He finds the fresh and fruity muskiness of a rose relaxing, intoxicating, arousing even. It reminded him of how he'd make love to Belle. How the room would hold the scent of their passionate endeavors; a mixture of sweat, myrrh and flowery perfume. Adam treasured that scent. He especially liked it when that scent would stick to Belle days after, as if it were marking her, letting anyone and everyone know whom she belonged to. His little flower, his little rose.

He tossed the last fistful of red rose petals across the bed and looked around the room to examine his effort. The flower petals, the candles. It looked very romantic. Very sweet. However, Adam had no intention of being either this evening.

Belle's scent hit his nose before she entered the room. It only become stronger once she was in his immediate vision. He licked his lips at her, admiring the way the silk yellow day dress wrapped about her curvaceous body. "Come here," he commanded.

She obeyed him without a word, walking to him with an extra swish in her hips. He growled at the gesture, grabbing her by the hips once she was in his reach. She melted into him, kissing him square in the mouth. Adam grabbed her by the throat and skillfully slid his tongue into her mouth. Belle tipped on her toes, pressing into him more, humming into his mouth. Adam's hand slid down from her waist to her butt and squeezed. Hard. Much to Belle's disapproval, he pulled away. "Strip and lay on the bed,"

Flushed and excited, Belle stood in front of him. She started with her hair. She pulled the bejeweled hair clip from her ponytail, shaking her light brown locks down to her shoulders. Then she moved to the straps of the dress, edging them off her shoulders with the tips of her fingers, slowly snaking out of the dress. Adam smirked when he discovered she was naked underneath that dress. He growled as she made a show of climbing up onto the bed, poking her perky little ass out as far as she could before rolling over onto her back and spreading her legs.

Adam appeared in front of her, stroking himself through his trousers. He moaned as the smell of her wetness hit his nose. He pushed her legs farther apart, looking right at her dripping core. It was swelling and pink, ready and waiting to be filled. It looked quite appetizing actually.

"Hnnmm," moaned Belle who was playing with her breasts, rolling her hips against the sheets.

"Be still flower," Adam ordered, dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed. He freed his stiffened cock from his pants and lowered his mouth to Belle's womanhood, flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then latched the entirety of his mouth over it, sucking and pulling on it with his lips. Belle arched her back off the bed, using Adam's head as leverage. Adam licked his way down to her slippery folds, groaning as his tongue slid inside of her. He held her thighs, pushing them back as far as they could go. He pumped his face in and out of her, penetrating her core with a wriggling sensation.

"Ungh!" Belle bucked her hips forward meeting each stroke her husband lashed her with. One hand snaked down her stomach wanting to stimulate her needy clit. She whined; facefucking Adam always made her feel so naughty. The way he would nuzzle his face into her wetness, purposely making loud slurping noises as he licked her up and down. She knew he was making a mess, he had always been a messy eater. But God it felt so good.

Adam pulled away from her with a wet smack. He stood back to his feet with his cock fully hard and erect. A large bead of precum dangle from the head; Belle wanted to catch it on her tongue. But before she had a chance to return the favor, Adam ripped out of his clothes and flipped Belle onto her stomach. She hummed in anticipation, already assuming the proper position: on her hands and knees. Adam positioned himself behind her, taking ahold of her hips and inching his way inside of her.

"Oooh, Adaaam" Belle hissed through gritted teeth. No matter how many times they had sex, Belle always relished in how big he was, how quickly he could fill her up. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyed lidded and glazed over in unashamed lust. "Take me," she whispered.

Adam pulled out to the tip before slamming back inside of her again and again and again. He was relentless, unmerciful, unforgiving. He was a Beast. Belle's mouth hung open unable to contain her screams of pleasure. Adam was a grunting mess behind her, gritting his teeth while he dug deep into his wife. He leaned forward, settling his hands on either side of Belle not once letting up on his thrashing. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, biting and sucking on her skin. Her scent began to cast a spell on him. She smelled so sweet, hot, and delicious. She was taking him so well, and she was enjoying it so much. He watched as a bit of droll spilled out of the side of her mouth; her tongue jutting out across her lips.

"Flower," Adam groaned as he felt himself about to cum. He wrapped one arm around Belle's stomach, trying to support her weakening body.

Belle's legs quivered against Adam's thighs. "Haaah, honey I-I have to—"

"It's okay flower—nngh—go ahead,"

Belle lasted four more thrusts before succumbing to a earth-shattering orgasm. Her body went into uncontrollable spasms, feeling heavy and light at the same time. Adam spilled his seed inside her, sinking his nails into her skin as he did so. Once the world seemed to right itself, they settled onto the soiled sheets. Adam rolled off of a sated Belle, admiring the way her sweat glistened in the candlelight. He also admired the way her lady parts had bloomed and turned a nice shade of red. A sign that it had been used, owned, that she belonged to him. His little flower. His little Belle.


	3. Pampering The Princess(Tiana and Naveen)

Title: Pampering the Princess

Pairing: Tiana and Naveen

Rating: T

Word Count: 1341

"A little more to the left," said Tiana. "Ooh, yeah, right there. That feels good."

Tiana was submerged in her porcelain tub, soaking in a luxurious pool of lavender, vanilla, and almond milk. Lilac and peppermint scented candles decorated the rim of the tub, petals of orchids and white roses floated amongst the water and were scattered across the marble floor. A tray of delectables sat to the right of her; white chocolate dipped strawberries, milk chocolate dipped pineapple slices, yogurt covered honeydew, and a bottle of her favorite sweet red wine. Behind her, Naveen was working his magic with his hands by washing her hair.

"You enjoying yourself Tiana?" asked Naveen as she worked the shampoo into a lather.

"Mhmm," Tiana hummed, reaching over to grab a piece of candy coated fruit. "I'd enjoy it more if you were in here with me,"

Naveen grinned. "As tempting as that sounds mi princessa, it'll have to wait for another time. Today is all about you." After the stimulating head massage, he rinsed her hair, and then washed her body with a soothing lavender/oatmeal soap. He gave a little extra attention to her breasts and her thighs, caressing them ever so softly, just enough to tease. Tiana had become riled up at this point, breathing heavily and wanting for Naveen to touch her more.

He helped her out of the bath, wrapped her in a warm fluffy towel, and carried her bridal style to the grandiose master bedroom. He placed her in the middle of the enormous king sized bed and proceeded to pat her body dry. Tiana ran her hands up and down his arms, trying to get him to lay down with her. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of flavored massage oil and rolled her over onto her stomach. "Just relax," he whispered into her ear. Tiana had no choice but to obey as Naveen began to rub on her back, the oil heating up in his hands as he spread it up and onto her shoulders, one of his favorite parts of her. He kneaded at the areas around her neck, rolling away the knots that had formed there.

"Mmmm," Tiana cooed.

Naveen chuckled and traveled down the valley of her back, placing a soft, lingering kiss after massaging each area. Then he got down to her firm, round, soft behind. Another one of his favorite parts of her. He added more oil to his hands and worked his hands deep into her plumpness. Tiana moaned and rolled her hips in tiny circles, trying to create some sort of friction. Naveen purposely allowed his hands to ever so slightly graze over Tiana's swelling pussy lips.

"Turn around Tiana," Naveen ordered, his voice now laced with a lust-filled huskiness.

Tiana did as she was told and was now facing Naveen. She spread her legs open for him, giving him an open invitation to take her. He leaned forward and kissed her, their tongues slipping and sliding against one another, them moaning into each other's mouths. Naveen pulled away from her and grabbed the bottle again, drizzling the oil all over Tiana's body. He reached for her breasts first, squeezing them in his hands, pinching at her nipples and covering them in oil. Tiana ran her hands down her stomach, pushing the oil down in between her thighs. Naveen pushed her legs apart some more and rubbed the oil onto her legs. He enjoyed the plushness of her thighs and the smoothness of her legs. He kissed and sucked on those legs; would edge his way up to Tiana's sweet spot and go

back down again. Tiana tried to capture his head between her legs, but to no avail, she was unable to.

"Oh baby…please," Tiana begged.

Naveen kissed her on the mouth again, continuing their tongue tango from before. "What is it Tia?"

"Mmn, I want you…to touch me," Tiana placed his hand over her mound. "You need to massage me here too,"

Naveen smirked. "Of course, princessa,"

Naveen rubbed his hand over her pussy, feeling the dampness of her arousal. Tiana moaned and rolled her hips in rhythm with his hand. Then, Naveen slipped his two fingers inside of her, eliciting a loud cry from his wife. He pumped slowly, going in knuckle deep and then curling his fingers inside her, brushing against her G-spot. Naveen watched her every movement and facial expression. The way she bit her lips, the way her eyes fluttered close, how vulgar she sounded, how she pinched and pulled at her nipple with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. Her skin, so shiny and slippery from the oil, arousing him even more.

"Naveen," Tiana whined, suddenly reaching for the zipper on his pants that enclosed his engorged cock. She pulled the zipper down and pulled his cock between her lips. She hummed, liking the way he felt in her mouth. Naveen hissed and groaned, pumping himself slightly. He delved his fingers deeper into her, causing her to buck against his ministrations. Tiana moaned around his cock, coming close to orgasm.

But Naveen wasn't finished with her yet. He wanted—needed—to be inside of her. He gently slid himself out of her mouth, stripped of his clothes, and positioned himself between her legs. Tiana used her fingers to open herself even more for him, revealing her glistening pink flesh. He gently slid the head in, groaning as he did so, taking a hold of Tiana's luscious legs and wrapping them around his waist. Tiana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her, slipping her tongue back into his mouth. Naveen rocked his hips forward, instantly hitting Tiana's beloved G-spot, tapping it over and over and over again.

Overwhelmed by throes of passion, Tiana flopped her head back onto the mattress, mouth agape and moaning. "Oh God, Naveen baby, my…my spot,"

Naveen suckled at her neck and nibbled on her ear. "I know, I feel it…ngh…you feel so good Tiana," he lifted her legs up to his shoulders, took a hold of her hips, and pushed himself deeper inside her, putting more pressure on her G-spot.

"Unnnngh…ah, fuck, yes Naveen," Tiana glanced down between her legs, watching as Naveen's cock glided in and out of her, slick and creamy with her wetness. She licked two of her fingers and pressed them against her clit, rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts while her other hand toyed with her breast, squeezing and then pinching her nipple and then lifting it up to her mouth, giving it a nice, wet kiss.

Naveen started to pick up the pace, excited by Tiana's teasing. "Do that again baby. Let me see you put the other one in your mouth,"

Tiana made a show of playing her breast. She rolled her fingers around her dark areolas, gave it a hearty squeezed, twisted her erect nipples between her fingers and then finally pushing it up to her mouth, stuck out her tongue and grazed it across her heated skin. Naveen grunted at the sight, licking his own lips. He pushed her legs into her chest, speeding up his pace, unable to hold back any longer. It didn't help when he felt Tiana squeeze around him. He buried his face into her neck, grunting. "Shit, babe, don't do that,"

Tiana couldn't help but smirk a little, her arms reaching above her head to grab at the headboard, trying to keep her ground. She let out a guttural moan as a tingling sensation crawled up her legs and spread throughout her body. Her back arched off the bed as she creamed all over Naveen's shaft, chanting his name over and over again. Naveen followed soon after, growling as he released inside of her. They clung to each other, a layer of sweat and oil between them. Naveen placed a gentle kiss on Tiana's forehead, watching her beginning to doze off. "Sleep well my princess,"


End file.
